darkengagementfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen Ones
One of the oldest of the Fallen Ones.]] The Fallen Ones (A.K.A "Disgraced Whitelighters" of "Fallen Angels") are a sub-species of Whitelighter that are usually described as those who have been considered a disgrace by the Elders in a way so vile that they are casted out of the heavens. 'History' In the history of all the cosmos, Fallen Ones are considered the rarest of their kind, in fact so rare that they are not even considered real. This is because those who have become disgraced are given a second chance in order to prove themselves worthy of the title Whitelighter. If one has redeemed themselves, the Elders will allow them to return as a Whitelighter, if not however then they will remain a Fallen One until they have learned their lesson. Dwight Bridger Considered the oldest and quite possibly the first Fallen One was the name of a Whitelighter named Dwight Bridger. His friend named Arius framed him for affiliating with the Source of All Evil, which caused him to be put on trial and then cast out of the heavens for the next 5000 years. It was 5000 years later that the Elders granted him the opportunity to help guide and protect the Summer Family which was a well known family at the time. Since then, he has proved himself to be one who is well ready to redeem himself as a Whitelighter. 'Powers & Abilities' Despite being cast out of the heavens, the Fallen Ones retain some of their powers from when they were Whitelighters, however some are stripped and others have a different form to their previous ability. *'Immortality:' An ability retained from their Whitelighter abilities is the ability to never die of old age or die of anything else. **'Invulnerability:' Fallen Ones are known to be completely impervious to all forms of conventional attack and even survive the vacuum of space. This power also allows them to withstand the effects of magic however not the impact aspect of it when it hits them. ***'Godlike Strength:' Fallen Ones are known to have the ability of infinite strength and allow them to lift whole planets over their shoulders. ***'Godlike Speed:' Another ability Fallen Ones are known to possess is the ability to move at speeds near to that of a god or goddess. ***'Godlike Healing:' An ability the many are known for is the ability to heal from attacks that will physically harm them and regenerate lost and damaged tissue at almost the healing speed of a god. **'Flight:' Fallen Ones are known to have the ability to defy the laws of gravity without any problems and incorporate their inhuman speed for extraordinarily fast flights. **'Smoking:' Many demons are known for this ability, however Fallen Ones are too and that is to become engulfed in clouds of smoke as a means of Teleportation. **'Shapeshifting:' Fallen Ones like their Whitelighter counterparts, have the ability to take the physical form of another and turn back into their true selves. **'Advanced Telekinesis:' Fallen Ones are known to have a highly and more evolved form of the ability known as Telekinesis. Rare Powers When encountering Fallen Ones, there are some however who have rare abilities that others of their kind don't even have. *'Reality Manipulation:' Only the rarest power of the Fallen Ones, is the ability to manipulate the fabric of reality on their own without problems. Category:Creatures Category:Humanoid Species Category:Immortal Species